


Country Prom Date

by Pieceofthrivinggarbage



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender, vld - Fandom
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Voltron, vld, voltron legendary defender - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 05:56:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pieceofthrivinggarbage/pseuds/Pieceofthrivinggarbage
Summary: Keith asks his lover to the prom, and things take a sexual, yet interesting turn.





	

"Well,today is a perfect day!" 

Keith grinned out of pure ecstasy. 

"Today will be the day I ask the love of my life to go to the prom!" 

Rover gave him a funny glare.

"Are you really going to confess to Lance today?" 

He asked with a stern,yet playful look on his surface.

Keith threw a puzzled expression at the triangular contraption.

"No? Why would I ask Lance to the prom?" 

Rover dropped its nasty fucking vegan milkshake and yelled out of pure astonishment. 

"WHAT?! WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU ASKING?" 

Keith started to blush rapidly. 

"Well, my father of course..." 

Keith knew Rover was done with his shit. Rover's previous expression took a fierce turn, it was almost like a death glare. Keith knew Rover had the biggest crush on Papa Kogane, but Keith couldn't help it.  
Rover hastily hovered out the window 

"aDIOS cunt." 

Damn,what was Keith suppose to do now!? Rover looked like it was about to cry, but There was not a thing Keith could do. He would just have to wait for things to blow over. 

Keith daydreamed out the window. It was such a stunningly beautiful evening. The horizon was painted with fluorescent colors, and there was not a single cloud in the sky.

sHUT

Keith stared down at the street.

Wait, was that father? Back from his business trip so soon? Keith watched as Papa Kogane exited the limousine, grabbed his scarf and ran outside. 

He was so exhilarated! Keith hadn't seen his father faced to face in weeks! He had planned to ask him to the prom over skype that night, but now he could do it in person. He exited the house in a manic fashion. 

Keith could not put into words how excited he was to see his father's muscular,handsome face, and his chiseled his features.

Shit.

At this moment, Keith realized, He had a boner. 

Keith had to relieve myself, but he couldn't because he was already running to papa! 

Keith was so focused on the fact that he had a boner, that he tripped on his 'experimental' cucumber that  he accidentally left in the driveway yesterday. 

He was prepared to hit the concrete hard,but he was caught and embraced tightly in the arms of someone. He could feel their loving,warm essence. 

Wait, it was Papa Kogane!

He stared at the man in front of him, face as hot as a baked tortellini! Keith felt himself blushing,but wait,was papa blushing too!? They looked eachother in the eyes. 

"I don't know what I would have done if you got hurt,Keith." 

His words were as smooth as I Can't Believe It's Not Butter! and his expression was soft. Before Keith could stop himself, he spoke.

"hOLY HOT TAMALE WITH A COWBOY ON A SPRING AFTERNOON, GO TO THE PROM WITH ME,PAPI."  

Papa at stared at Keith, with his soft expression turning sexy. 

Wait, what is this! 

Papa grabbed Keith by his erected cock and started pulling him towards the entrance of the farm house. 

Oh god, he knew Keith had a boner the whole time didn't he!? 

Keith was so embarrassed,and I guess he kind of forgot that the limousine driver was watching the whole time. Eh, never mind the limousine driver! The love of his life was pulling on his dick! 

They finally reached the entrance of our mansion and as soon as they entered, Papa threw Keith on top of his work desk, and bond his hands to it with spicy bondage. Papa Kogane began to strip Keith with his teeth. It was so fucking hot. He stripped Keith until he was fully naked,and whispered in his ear. 

"How long is your cowboy dong?"  

Keith knew it wasn't a question he was suppose to answer,but he was so nervous, he said 

"S-slightly below average." 

Papa smiled at him and began to suck his slightly below average cock. 

Keith let out a fierce,loud ogre moan, he was about to cum and he knew it! Papa opened up his mouth wide and told Keith to cum his mouth. Keith obeyed. 

His semen shot all over the place,but most of it got in his mouth. 

He flipped Keith over and started to finger Keith's hairy asshole. He hammered his pointer and middle finger up Keith's butt. It really shocked his.

Keith even shat himself a little and wanted to cover his face with his hands,but he couldn't. Papa began to lick the brown colored substance off his fingers. It was super sexy. After a while of fingering, Daddy decided it was time to put his long,dock cock up Keith's little, boy ass. 

His anus still wasn't fully prepared,but it was all alright because they were using Keith's shit as lube. Father's cock slipped right in easily, it was slightly too large for Keith's anus; his asshole tore and bled a little. 

Father began to moan with Keith. They were having such a good time until.....

"what's going on here!?"

 

Rover had seen what they were doing,and he was pissed. He had a cellphone in his hand. 

"Mr. Kogane, I don't want to do this,but fucking your underaged son is illegal!" 

At this moment, Keith realized that Rover was about to call the authories! Rover was slick,but not as slick as Papa. 

"Join in." 

Papa's words were as hot as the inside of Keith's ass. Father had hit Rover's weak spot,and now he was gonna hit his G spot. Rover's little, triangular ass had joined in on the kinky,fun, and stuck his top point in Keith's urethra. 

Ah,it hurt Keith so good, but it was a fun experience. Rover was making everything so much better. He started to cover himself in my shit and Lance's breast milk. Keith dared not to asked how Rover got it of course. 

Surprisingly, Rover started to enter Papa Kogane's rectum, and swam inside him. Papa was enjoying himself a little too much, and his wrinkled ass gushed blood. Rover went way too far inside of Papa! Someone had to do something! Keith's arms were still bonded to the desk,but he had Rover's phone next to him. He did what any rational person would do and called an ambulance up with his wiener.

10 minutes later:

The paramedics strapped Papa to a gurney, and released Keith from the bondage. They wanted an explanation for everything that happened, but all he said was

"Fuck, I don't know." 

All Keith could do now was hope for the best for Papa Kogane. 

20 days later:

Papa finally came home. Keith hadn't seen him in days because he was not allowed to see him in the hospital due to the incident.

As soon as Papa opened the door to the farm house, Keith hugged him and whispered in his ear...

"hOLY HOT TAMALE WITH A COWBOY ON A SPRING AFTERNOON, GO TO THE PROM WITH ME,PAPI."

And that's where their love story began.....


End file.
